


Touch

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Jaehyun's more like a social media influencer, M/M, Making Out, Popular Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Relationship Reveal, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Soft Lee Taeyong, Taeyong's friends just don't believe him, They are the same age, i wrote this while listening to korean ballads, kind of, nerd Kim Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: No one believed Taeyong when he said he had a boyfriend who lived in the US. That is, until a new kid transfers to their school.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: written during quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 11
Kudos: 258





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

Long story short, Taeyong was a nerd. He only had two friends, Doyoung and Ten, who were equally nerdy and unpopular as him. Taeyong didn't mind though, his friends were the best he could have asked for. He also, of course, had his wonderful boyfriend. They had been dating since they were 15, so about three years. They had met when Taeyong moved in next to Jaehyun's house. Then when they were both 16, Jaehyun had told him that he was moving to the US to continue his studies. 

This, obviously, caused Taeyong a lot of pain. But, Jaehyun explained that he would move back for university and that they would get through it together. When Jaehyun had moved, he instantly became popular around his school. This prompted a large following on social media and how Jaehyun was now what you would call an 'influencer'. Taeyong didn't mind this one bit as it meant he could see his boyfriend more by following fan accounts. He was extremely proud of Jaehyun. His Jaehyunnie.

Now, Taeyong didn't call Jaehyun, Jaehyun, but instead his legal name, Yoonoh. Only Jaehyun's parents and Taeyong could call him that. 

\---------------------------------------

It was a Wednesday and Taeyong was getting ready for school. He was a bit upset as Jaehyun had been MIA for a few days. Taeyong was quite worried and hoped everything was okay. Shaking his head he texted Jaehyun a 'Good Morning!' text and left for school. 

Taeyong usually walked to school, it was only a 15 minute walk. Everyday after walking for 5 minutes his friends joined him as they lived a couple roads away. 

"Hey TY, you okay?" Ten questioned.

"Yeah, just Yoonoh hasn't texted me in a few days" After saying this Taeyong pouted, thinking of reasons why this might be so.

"Ahhh the fake boyfriend" Doyoung joked. This caused Taeyong to hit his shoulder.

"He is not fake!" Taeyong whined in reply.

"Sureeee~~" Doyoung and Ten said in-sync. They wiggled their eyebrows at each other in realisation.

The friends changed the topic and continued to talk about random things until they reached school. They saw a group of people huddled around outside but decided to ignore it. They headed for their respective classrooms, Ten and Doyoung being in different classes to Taeyong. 

Taeyong felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out his pocket and checked it. He had two messages, one from Jaehyun and the other from His, Ten's and Doyoung's group chat.

**Ten**

_we have a new student, he's hot ;) and apparently famous_

Taeyong decided to ignore it.

**peach <3 **

_i have a surprise for you.._

_i love you baby_

Taeyong smiled, and as he was about to reply, his teacher walked in, so Taeyong put his phone away and day dreamed about his wonderful boyfriend.

\-------------------------------------

It was lunch now and Taeyong met up with Doyoung and Ten before sitting down in the cafeteria. 

"So this new student.." Doyoung started. 

"If he's hot and apparently famous he'll fit right in with Johnny and the rest of his jock posse" Taeyong replied nonchalantly, looking down at his lunch. His mind drifting off to what his boyfriend's surprise could be. 

Suddenly the cafeteria went silent, Taeyong didn't notice though as he was still daydreaming.

"What's he looking for?" Doyoung observed. Jaehyun was looking around trying to spot his boyfriend. The cafeteria however was quite daunting.

"why is he looking over here?" Ten questioned.

Jaehyun had managed to find his boyfriend, he was staring off into space with his hand resting on his chin. He looked beautiful. 

"Why is he walking towards us?" Ten questioned again. This happened to catch Taeyong's attention. He looked up to where everyone was looking. Suddenly his world stopped. There was his boyfriend. In front of him. In Korea. He looked beautiful. 

"Yoonoh!" Taeyong shouted as he stood up, he could care less about what people thought at this point in time.

Jaehyun started walking a bit faster towards Taeyong, the latter doing the same. 

When they met in the middle it was like an explosion. They immediately wrapped their arms around each other. Taeyong jumping onto Jaehyun and wrapping his legs around his waist, his hands finding Jaehyun's cheeks. Jaehyun in-turn placed his hands on Taeyong's thighs to support him. They stared at each other until Taeyong leaned in a claimed his mouth. 

The kiss was sweet and full of longing. Taeyong heard ringing in his ears, finally being back in his love's arms.

They parted and Jaehyun shoved his head into the crook of Taeyong's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"I missed you, baby" 

"I missed you too, peach"

Jaehyun decided it was time to put Taeyong back on the ground. 

They stared at each other again until they heard a

"Yah! Lee Taeyong!" 

Taeyong whipped his head around to meet the voice, belonging to Ten. He smiled sheepishly before grabbing Jaehyun's hand and dragging him over to his friends.

At this point the cafeteria was shocked, they were silent until someone broke it by talking about what just happened. Suddenly the whole cafeteria were gossiping about the recent event. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun payed it no mind, still in a place of bliss.

They sat down at the table Taeyong's friends were at, hands intertwined under the table.

"This is Jaehyun, he's Yoonoh, my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
